Alternatum
by Lord Vaati
Summary: Link has been thrown unexpectedly into a position of power after the illness of Princess Zelda, who only ruled for a year after her father, King Daphnes, entered a coma. Secret talks are underway between Link and the ruler of Vankett, Vaati, over the possibility of war as the nations of Holodrum, Labrynna, and Gerudon grow ever more hostile. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: The Nations

**Alternatum**

**Prologue: The Nations  
**

The world of earth was long ago divided between various nations, which each had a different form of rule. The small spectrum of nations allowed a fragile political stability and peace among them. The land was divided according to the **Treaty of Kikawi **to supposedly be equal. It goes without saying that the nations of Hyrule, Gerudon, and Vankett have the most influence in the land.

**The Hyrulean Monarchy **is ruled by the Royal Family of Hyrule. It has an unfortunate tradition of having highly unstable males. The queens of Hyrule have rarely seen rule while the Kings often fall ill upon the fifteenth birthday of their child. It is an established tradition of the Monarchy to only have one child. Most often this child is female, and named Zelda, heretoforth. The Kings, as mentioned, most often fall ill on the fifteenth birthday of their child. Exceptions were common many ages ago, including King Gustav and Daltus, to name two.

Hyrule is, despite the equal division of the land, the largest nation, and the one with the most influence. However, recently, King Daphnes fell into a coma just as midnight struck on the eve of a new year. The princess, Zelda, assumed the title of Crown Princess and began to rule the nation. Princess Zelda has herself fallen ill. The next person in line on Hyrule's royal chain is a boy at the age of seventeen, rule the nation, a year after Princess Zelda assumed rule, by the name of **Link**. Relations with Gerudon, albeit the recent friendlier relations, plummeted.

**The Lands of the Gerudo People **is ruled by the males in the House of Bellum of Gerudon. Rule of females has only been seen once in the long history of Gerudon, and never again, despite females being a majority of Gerudon's population. The Gerudo of the nation live in the Gerudo Desert, inwhich cities and towns are based around oasis'. The most recent leader of Gerudon is, at the age of thirty-four, **Ganondorf**, eldest and heir in the House of Bellum. The House of Bellum is a direct descendant of the very first Gerudo rulers, the House of Harriak.

Gerudon is, without a doubt, the most hostile of the nations, despite friendly relations, and the people of Gerudo are renowned for being a race of warriors. The people have no forest or lake inside their desert, and children are more disciplined then their counterparts. It is known that in history, the Gerudo and the Hyruleans have the most hostile relation. Despite that, they have recently enjoyed much more friendly relations, however as of the assumption of Ganondorf's leading, hostile relations have heavily increased. Gerudon has never known friendly relations with Vankett and this is no exception.

**Vankett **is ruled by the reborn incarnations of Vaati, an ancient Wind Sorceror from long ago. There is not a single rule of a female person in the history of Vankett, not once found in it's extremely large records. The people of Vankett are known for being scholarly, witty, and excellent historians. Most magicians, sorcerors, and sorceresses come from Vankett, and teaching magic is a very strict art. Vankett is the smallest of the three influencing nations, and has the least influence, which, when compared to other nations, is still impressive in itself.

Vankett is known for being the most isolated nation, with travelers often coming to Vankett, whereas travelers from Vankett have, among several of the smaller nations, developed into a competition between each ruler on who gets the most travelers from Vankett. The most recent reborn reincarnation is thought by some to not be a reincarntion, but rather merely a reborn Vaati, as the ruler is an extremely skilled sorceror and has excellent control of the wind, and is in fact named **Vaati**.

The other nations of the land have less influence, but many historians have exhibited opinions that, should the influence of them be combined, have the possibility to take over the rest. In modern times this is supported by the fact that the smaller nations have become, to a minute degree, more hostile and isolated. The only nation to not have any influence in world affairs is the Land of Towers. It has no affairs in world events in anyway.

**Great Land of Holodrum**, ruled by war general **Onox** upon the mysterious deaths of the King, Queen, and Prince. Some fear that the deaths may have been caused by General Onox himself, as well as the seven closest persons to him, the self-proclaimed **Holo Advisors**. Despite less-then-ideal relations with Hyrule, relations with Labrynna have been at an all time high.

**Labrynna**, ruled by Queen **Ambi**, has enjoyed many years of peace and stability, moreso then other nations. Ambi, the queen, began construction many years ago of a huge tower for unknown purposes. The occasion was marked by the Queen becoming noticably colder, like a different person. The tower has since became known as **Black Tower**, and almost all the adult and teenage males in Labrynna are working on the construction of the huge tower. The queen's advisor, **Veran**, often performs inspections to make sure the workers are working their hardest.

**Oceanic Islands of Beckar**, an island sea chain in the only ocean in the land, is the smallest nation, but the largest provider of a famous treat enjoyed by nearly all in the land, chocolate. Beckar's claim to fame is that it, out of all the nations, has not been in a single war since the Treaty of Kikawi, and long before that. Only one war is recorded in the footnotes of Beckar's history. The nation is ruled by **Captain Linebeck**. The nation is notable for holding the **Accursed Fortress**.

**The Kingdom of Majoraria **has been consistently ruled by a suspicious entity known only as the **Majora**. The common form of the entity is a mask. The mask is also the supposed "vessel" for Majora, and it is said that the mask is blessed and cursed with many powers and magics. Recently, many people have disappeared from Majoraria, and the** Majora's Mask** has seemed to gained quite more powerful since the Treaty, as a steady gain of sorts. Theories are that the mask is a containment device, restraining some form of power.

**Land of Towers **is thought by most to not be a nation, but rather a conclave, but the Land of Towers has three towers. The first is the **Tower of Spirits**, which contains the entire Lokomo race, and is ruled by **Anjean**, with help from her apprentice, Byrne. The second is the **Tower of War**, and restrains the powers of an evil being known as **Bellum**. The Land of Towers has especially hostile relations with Gerudon, likely over the evil's name being Bellum, as does the current ruling House. The third tower is the **Tower of Demons**, and it restrains the powers of a so-called Demon King called** Malladus**, and the demon's prodigy, **Cole**. The Land of Towers is the only nation to not have any influence in world affairs in anyway.

The various other cultures and species of the world inhabit a non-national area of the land, where there is several divisions, but no real rulers or nations in that land. It is forbidden by the terms of the Treaty of Kikawi to stake any claim to that land. This land is referred to as the Mixed Cultures.

**Mixed Cultures **contains the species of **Goron, Zora, Anouki, Rito, Picorish, **and various other species from other nations that chose to live an unhindered lifestyle. These range from** Hylian** to **Gerudo**, as well as the last remaining Kikawi, **Kasuto**. It is not uncommon for persons to seek the wisdom of Kasuto.

* * *

**Full summary**: Link has been thrown unexpectedly into a position of power after the illness of Princess Zelda, who only ruled for a year after her father, King Daphnes, entered a coma. Secret talks are underway between Link and the ruler of Vankett, Vaati, over the possibility of war as the nations of Holodrum, Labrynna, and Gerudon grow ever more hostile. The islands of Beckar refuse to go to war. The strains on the Tower of War, imprisoning Bellum, and the Tower of Demon, imprisoning Malladus, are weakening, leaving the Lokomo in a frantic hurry as, for the first time, the Land of Towers assumes an active position in world affairs. The mask ruling Majoraria is growing ever more powerful.

The wisdom and premonitions of an ancient sage, Kasuto, reveals a turn of events when the Kikawi is found unconscious outside Hyrule Castle. A prophecy on the destruction of the world comes to light as war looms on the horizon. Meanwhile in another nation across the world, Lokomo's are hastening to tighten the chains that bind the evil Bellum and Malladus. In the land of Labrynna, a tower looms that is binding all of these events together, dragging fates into play...


	2. Prologue

**Alternatum**

**Prologue  
**

It truly was not a happy day in Hyrule. Beloved Crown Princess Zelda, Heir to the Throne of Hyrule, had taken illness. And only a year before, King Daphnes had fallen ill. Repeat, it truly was not a happy day in Hyrule.

Princess Zelda's illness was different from her father's, but it was no less incapacitating. She was asleep almost all the time, rarely waking. It rendered her incapable of ruling the nation. For the first week, the various ministers attempted to get the Princess to do work, but it was difficult. The Princess was normally a light sleeper, but her illness had turned her into a very deep sleeper.

The ministers searched for a suitable replacement for the Princess. They found an excellent candidate in a young guard named Link, who possessed an innate cleverness and excellent leadership qualities.

All of Hyrule was in mourning over their leaders. First the King took ill in a coma, then the Heir falls ill to an unknown sickness, incapacitating her. It truly was not a happy day in Hyrule.

Link, in particular, was not the happiest person. He was very, very angry, and very, very unhappy. He was thrust into a position of power all of a sudden with little warning. He also wondered why him of all people. Surely there were people of better candidacy then him. But the ministers would not be dissuaded. Link was the Prince and he would not be removed from the post.

The inside "napkin" of Hyrule was divided. On one hand, this was a unique event, on the other, why the hell is some nobody assuming the position? The event of both the King and the Princess falling ill was unprecedented. Link's position was controversial.

Of course, he was not Crown Prince, he was not King, and he was not Heir to the Throne. It was fully expected that Princess Zelda or King Daphnes would recover sometime soon, and reassume position as ruler. Until then, the responsibility fell upon a nobody named Link, of little note and never seen before.

* * *

Byrne's eyes whipped open. He was a light sleeper on the rare occasion he did sleep. Mostly he did research. He was a Lokomo, and the apprentice of Anjean. He was always very sensitive to magic and changes. This was no exception. He felt this kind of thing happen all the time.

Of course, if that was the case, why was he rushing as fast as he possibly could to Anjean's room? The answer lied in the fact that the event was unique in that it occurred inside the Land of Towers. More specifically, on the two imprisoning towers. This was not a good sign for anyone, anybody, or anything. Such was guaranteed.

"Master. Master. _Master. _Master! MASTER!" He said, emphasizing each time he said it harsher and harsher while shaking his master. That behavior was unforgivable and he had never done it before. Then again, this had never happened before. It was a completely unique situation.

"Byrne! Cease this shaking at once! What is the meaning of this? I am trying to sleep!" Anjean said angrily, blinking her eyes. Byrne looked grim and Anjean regretted her tone at once. Something bad had happened; Byrne rarely looked grim.

"The bonds on the Tower of War and Tower of Destruction imprisoning malevolent spirits are... how to put it... weakening." Byrne said grimly, choosing his words carefully. Anjean was immensely shocked.

"Sorry, did not hear you. What did you say?"

"The chains that bind the embodiments of malevolence are, in a word, loosening. Weakening. Unraveling. Breaking. Cracking. Any synonym would suffice." Byrne said again, quicker.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! Byrne, get the other Sages up and their apprentices immediately." Anjean said and Byrne began to bow. "NOW!" Anjean roared and Byrne rushed out to get the other Lokomo Sages.

Byrne quickly woke each of the Sages and their apprentices, explaining the situation. All of them had an immediate reaction and rushed to wherever Anjean was, looking for guidance. This was very, very bad. The chains binding Malladus and Bellum weakening... in any scenario, not a good situation to be in.

* * *

In the middle of the land, between Hyrule and Vankett, lied a land claimed by Labrynna. The land was originally unclaimed and the first nation to claim it was Labrynna, for reasons unknown. That location, previously uninhabited, was the location of the construction of Ambi's Tower. All of-age males were working on the construction and all who saw it got chills down their spines and a forboding feeling.

For all the right reasons. The tower was entirely black, and huge. It was visible far away at Hyrule Castle, where new Prince Link stared into the endless land, particular emphasis on a huge, black, tower in the distance. It was vague and hard to see. It was visible in Vankett, where ruler Vaati was frowning at the large, mysterious, downright dark figure in the distance. It was visible, though very hard to see, in Fort Gerudo, where ruler Ganondorf gazed at it, grinning and occasionally cackling.

In the Mixed Cultura, a wise sage, the last of his kind, Kikawi sage Kasuto was running quickly. He had to make it to Hyrule Castle. The sage had premonitions on a mysterious tower that became visible as he travelled. Darkness and evil energies roiled off it and it sickened Kasuto. All the more reason to hurry, he reckoned.

Veran, advisor to Queen Ambi, was very happy. The tower was still a long way from completion, but by midway point she would stage a coup and overthrow Ambi, making her ruler of Labrynna. She was already in talks with the impatient Onox in Holodrum. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. Strike at Hyrule and Vankett, the nations with the most powerful military. The alliance with Gerudo was excellent. Majoraria declined the offer, but Veran did not think that was a bad thing at all. The Mask was creepy.

Beckar refused, and in fact, Veran was thrown out to her ship at the first mention of a potential war. Escorts specially chosen by Capt'n Linebeck, the ruler, grabbed her arms, shorter knights grabbed her legs, and chains suspended her magic. She was quite literally thrown on the ship. Four knights picked her up sideways, lifted her, then threw her like a spear. The bruise on her head took quite a few sessions with magic to heal.

It was hopeless to try and make any diplomatic war alliance with the Land of Towers, and Veran had no willingness to try. The bonds on the shadow lords were loosening and she knew the reason.

* * *

"Hyrule has suffered so many tragedies recently. I did not have the fortune to meet Princess Zelda, and this is my first visit to Hyrule for quite a time. Prince Link. I hear you are the new Prince, for now at least. You are the temporary replacement to rule, to be immediately replaced upon the recovery of either King Daphnes or Crown Princess Zelda. Oh, how the history books will look..."

Link stiffened. He did not like this boy, younger then him, yet seeming to have complete mastery over his emotions and body language. A dry wit and an unpleasant humor, and sarcasm seemed to be sharpened to an art in the boy.

"Still, the various ministers must have chose you for some reason. Leadership qualities, innate intelligence, capability for diplomacy, innate sense on rather the choice may be diplomatic solution or aggressive negotiation, does not show emotions easily. Of course, it seems to me that the ministers are more divided then united, not a positive thing in this heavy-handed badly-handled transfer of rule. Pity. As you may have guessed, I am here for a reason. Originally I was here to meet Princess Zelda, but through divine intervention, that is clearly not the case. Instead, I am meeting a new ruler of a nation with absolutely no experience in ruling. Pity. I wonder over Hyrule's government stability, this rapid change of leaders.

"Despite such, I am here for another reason that is not to be discussed in this insecure area."

Link felt that was a rather bad measurement. The room was very guarded and all the doors were secure. Guards flanked the doorway of the room and only a complete emergency could lead to interruption. Safe to say, he was unsure about the stability of this boy's mind. The boy, seeing the thoughts written clear as day, sighed in resignation.

"You are inexperienced, of course you would not know what I mean. By insecure, there are outside persons that can hear this information." The boy's voice lowered to but a whisper. "This is top-secret information. It starts in the room and will be left in this room. This information is not to fall on deaf ears, and your guards are considered outside persons. They are human, and as such, faulted. This information can not be leaked." The boy's voice became normal. "Guards, leave us."

"His Majesty-"

"-fully supports and approves of this decision. He is in full knowledge that I am a highly skilled sorcerer that can adequately protect him in the very unlikely case of an attack. In addition, the door is to be shut, locked, and bolted." The boy lied smoothly and Link immediately schooled his face into an indifferent one. The doubtful guard looked to Link, who inclined his head the smallest amount. The guards left and bolted the door. If His Majesty requires a private audience, he's damn well getting one.

The sorcerer waved his hands several more times, muttering under his breath. Link presumed it was magic. "Extra precautions. It will be impossible to hear anything that goes on inside this room outside this room. Scream as loud as you will. Not the barest hint of noise will escape this room. It is now fully and completely secure.

"Being here to visit you, offer my regards to the new ruler of Hyrule is a cover story, and I must say, it has worked excellently. The entire castle is fooled."

Link inwardly frowned. The sorceror was here for another reason. Offering regards to him was but a cover story. It was not a good start for him as the ruler of Hyrule.

"Do not be disheartened. I am here for a far more important reason. If you do not want to hear, that is fine. It is in your best interest, though, to listen. Let us proceed to the balcony."

Link and the sorcerer walked onto the balcony, where the boy pointed to the tower.

"That is the source of my reason. Any who go near it feel a sense of forboding, and for good reason. Darkness and evil energies roll of it like waves off an ocean. That tower is not there for whatever reason Ambi may state, no, it there for a far darker reason.

"Vankett has always been a rather isolated country. Relations with other nations are formal. However, relations with Holodrum, Labrynna, and Gerudo have become more hostile. Add to that the mysterious deaths of the King, Queen, and Prince of Holodrum a few months ago, the assumption of power of General Onox, the hasty beginning and unnaturally fast construction of that tower, the assumption of Ganondorf's rule in Gerudon, the illness of Princess Zelda and possibly the coma of King Daphnes before that...

"I do not believe they are coincidental at all. There are manipulations occurring behind the scenes, there are dark powers at work, and forboding is in the air. Something is not right in the world. Something is very, very wrong. Any one with even mediocre levels of magic can feel it. War looms on the horizon. I am suspecting an alliance between Gerudon, Holodrum, and Labrynna. Beckar has kept up the usual relations - soft, friendly - and Majoraria is having disappearences. Something mysterious is happening at the Land of Towers, but for the life of me I can not figure out what.

"The Princess' illness... the King's coma... Ganondorf's rule... unusual hostility... deaths of the King, Queen, and Prince in Holodrum... mysterious disappearences in Majoraria... something odd, something dark in the Land of Towers... this all somehow ties to the Black Tower. If someone has the right view, it could be seen from every country on the globe, with the exception of Beckar. War looms on the horiz-"

"Prince! Prince! Your Majesty! There is a visitor for you. Whatever it is is in the infirmary, unconscious." A knight burst into the room and the sorceror immediately silenced.

Link nodded curtly and set off for the infirmary, beckoning for the boy to come, which he did. A brisk pace was set.

They arrived at the infirmary and immediately looked at the northmost bed, walking towards it and both stood on the two long sides of the bed, gazing at the sage.

"Kikawi Sage Kasuto. My suspicions are true.

* * *

Tower of Demon, Tower of Demons, Tower of Destruction, they all mean the same thing. It is the tower imprisoning Malladus.

As you can see, I am weaving several Zelda canons into the story. Lokomo, Rito, Zora, Goron, Hylian oh my! Malladus and Bellum in one game oh my! The Picorish, if you haven't guessed, stand for Picori. It is the combined PICORI + minISH. I am weaving several sub-plots, semi-plots, so many plots! And Labrynna is at the center of it all, basing the core of the story on one game, Oracle of Ages. Wherever has my sanity gone?

Kikawi is a kind of hybrid word between Kokiri and Kikwi, seeing as neither are in the story. I imagine Sage Kasuto as with long legs and the bird feet of the Kikwi, less fat - that fat one from Skyward Sword makes me wonder how biology allows that huge Kikwi to stand, let alone move - with bird like hands as well. A beard-stache, similar to Ezlo's, but not entirely alike.


	3. The Wise Sage Kasuto

**The Wise Sage Kasuto  
**

After 30 minutes, the sage woke up, immediately seeing Link. "Prince Link? Of Hyrule?"

Link nodded.

"And Lord Vaati? Of Vankett?"

The sorceror nodded.

"The two best people I could meet at this time. Ambi's Tower is no ordinary tower. It is a focal point, a middle area, a grounded darkness, a binding relic. It is pure evil... Nothing good is happening. There is a plot. A plot to make the most terrible things happen.

"The Black Tower. But there are bigger concerns then that, even. The Land of Towers is in deep danger... I except that, before too long, it will be requesting magicians. Binding locks, chains of purity, imprisoning malevolent spirits... the Demon King and the Evil Phantom... embodiments of chaos and destruction." The Wise Sage explained.

* * *

_Long ago, many ages ago,  
There was a terrible war_

_A war driven by darkness  
Ruled by shadows  
Motivated by destruction  
And embodying chaos  
_

_There were two evil  
Rulers of this army of death  
_

_The Demon King  
The Evil Phantom  
Destruction,  
and Chaos  
_

_The Evil Phantom absorbed the energy  
Of it's enemies, making the army of death more powerful  
_

_The Demon King used his loyal pawn  
Cole, to trick, plunder, and steal from his enemies  
_

_The world fought bravely against  
The army of death and doom  
_

_But even their best was not good enough  
The wisest sage, greatest magicians, and  
fighting generals,  
The entire army of all that is pure  
_

_Sent a request to the heavens  
A plea for help against the darkness  
They prayed for many, many weeks  
Before their call was answered  
_

_From the heavens descended the  
Goddesses  
The Spirits of Good  
And Hylia, Her Grace  
_

_With their combined powers,  
The army was driven back to the  
hovel it came from  
_

_At the end, the goddesses and spirits  
were tired, and the Demon King and  
Evil Phantom still fought on  
_

_Using the very last of their strength,  
The combined powers that be  
Sealed away the malevolent darkness  
Into two towers, and created another  
Tower and a new life  
_

_The new life was given the task  
Of guarding the dark towers,  
as the goddesses were exhausted  
_

_The life, Lokomo, swore to always  
uphold the light and guard the towers_

Their tasks completed,  
the goddesses and spirits  
Departed for the heavens  


* * *

"Thereby, there is a possibility that the Demon King and Evil Phantom may return again to wreak havoc, destruction, and chaos! And this time, there might not be goddesses to save us..." Kasuto finished his tale.

The sage went back to sleep at that point. Link and Vaati returned to the room they were in previously.

"As I said: my suspicions are true." Vaati said upon making it back to the room. "Can you even speak, Prince Link?"

"I did not realize you were so adverse to my silence. To answer, yes, I can speak." Link said. His voice was strong, somewhat melodious, flowing, and soft, but firm in it's conviction.

"War on the horizon... Malevolent spirits escaping... Focal point is the Black Tower... Matters are going very, very bad."

* * *

Lord Vaati remained in Hyrule for only another week. The Sage Kasuto decided to come with him to Vankett, having never seen the world before.

Prince Link, having more experience and knowledge of ruling from observing Lord Vaati, carefully schooled himself into a neutral expression upon leaving. Lord Vaati wished the Prince luck, towhich the Prince chuckled and wished it back, before remarking that luck was not on their side as of recently. The sorceror lord chuckled as well and teleported away.

Kasuto himself decided to travel. The sage avoided the tower, but very nearly ran into trouble when Gerudo's came by the area. He disguised himself and, thankfully, they left soon.

* * *

Byrne what had become the new norm for him: studying in the library. Particularly, for ways to strengthen the bonds more efficiently then merely pouring their magical energies into the bonds, then resting in the infirmary for weeks. The library was huge, however, and the search was slow. Byrne himself had a few theories, but he was unwilling to attempt them, fearing for the danger of it. Not that he'd ever admit it. Normal reluctance, he told himself.

Anjean herself was worried over her apprentice and the bonds. If Bellum and Malladus were released, it meant nothing good for the world, and the return of that army of death. Whereas Byrne was working himself to the bone, eating quick as he could, not drinking much, and the man hadn't slept in weeks. Of course, Byrne barely noticed, probably to absorbed into his work to notice the days and nights flow by. Anjean was worried.

Embrose and his apprentice, Fyrus, were thinking of sending out a message to Hyrule, requesting back the Spirit Pipes, and a message to Vankett, requesting magicians. That would put the Land of Towers in the position of being active in world affairs. Odd.

Steem and his apprentice, Smoik, were contemplating the enigmatic puzzle and darkness that was the Black Tower. What had happened in the last few centuries? Did a new evil rise that needed imprisonment, Steem would contemplate absentmindedly aloud. His much less aloof and absentminded apprentice, Smoik, would dissuade the theory. "It requires a complete Tower and extreme magical abilities to seal malevolence away. And that does not account for the roiling evil energies off the tower."

Gage and his apprentice, Leveur, would meander their minds on how the bonds loosened. It was all so sudden: They go to bed peacefully one day, and in the middle of the night, they are shaken awake by a grim Byrne and told that the chains are loosening. How did it happen? They had no theories.

Carben and his apprentice, Aeiar, just poured their magic into the chains and hoped that it would have an affect. When they could, they would aid Byrne, but they had no theories and were shaking their hands.

Rael and his apprentice, Acurant, had no ideas, no theories, no research. They were just rushing through floors, gathering energy, performing spells to shield the towers, pouring magical energy, and cursing everything from sliced bread to fate to natural lighting.

* * *

The Black Tower was nearly half-complete. Nearly. Construction had been so slow, despite most of the males in Labrynna working on it. Veran refused to use her magic to aid the construction, and Queen Ambi was growing rather unhappy with the tower. It had a foreboding air, she said.

Onox was impatient as ever, and Beckar still refused. Majoraria wasn't contacted, but everyone was horrified by the mask, so none of them really care. The talks with Ganondorf were going well and an army was being raised for unknown reasons. Veran expressed false concerns to the Queen while Onox threatened all with the dungeon should they refuse.

Gerudon, being a warrior race, and always having a lingering hatred of those who didn't live in the desert, were supportive of the idea. The few pockets of resistance were crushed, and mercenaries were being hired by Labrynna, Holodrum, and Gerudon.

In Vankett, master magicians, sages, shamans, mages, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses, and witches were all creating many magical borders to guard the country and several stone soldiers were animated to guard the country.

Hyrule was not raising an army and it didn't have many magicians. What they did have were creating wards and borders, but it was feeble and weak, as Hyrule was a large country. Personally, Link thought of contacting the Seven Sages, but only Zelda held that information, and she rarely woke. An army would be perceived as a hostile action and Link had a keen mind: it would lead to war with Gerudon. So Hyrule was left wringing it's metaphorical hands.

* * *

Yep, lots of inter-connecting plots. Here is a timeline for you all chronology savvy readers out there. There's no spoilers of course.

**146: **The Goddesses, Spirits of Good, and Hylia Her Grace seal Bellum, Evil Phantom, and Malladus, Demon King, into twin towers. They create the Lokomo race to guard and protect, and create a Tower for the Lokomo to reside in. The Land of Towers, consisting of the Tower of Lokomo, Tower of Chaos, and Tower of Destruction/Demons, is established.

**678: **The Treaty of Kikawi is signed.**  
**

**1342: **King Daltus enters a coma. Princess Zelda assumes rule over Hyrule. Ganondorf assumes rule over Gerudon.**  
**

**Indeterminate time: **Byrne wakes Anjean as the bonds on malevolent spirits weaken.**  
**

**1343: **Princess Zelda falls ill. Link, a relative unknown, is chosen as the new Prince. Lord Vaati, ruler of Vankett, visits and tells Link of his suspicions regarding Labrynna, Holodrum, and Gerudon. Byrne begins research, has not slept for many weeks.

Wise Sage Kasuto is found unconscious outside Hyrule Castle and is taken to the infirmary. There, Kasuto tells an ancient tale from the past, handed down through the Kikawi.

Lord Vaati leaves for Vankett and begins to construct magical borders. Hyrule wrings its metaphorical hands over its inability for any major action. Veran, advisor to Queen Ambi in Labrynna, plots a coup. General Onox, ruler of Holodrum, begins to raise an army. War against Hyrule and Vankett has wild support inside Gerudon.**  
**  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
